nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Pickett
Background Brad's nickname and his flamboyant entrance to the ring are not derived from Brad Pitt's character "One Punch Mickey" from the movie Snatch but from his grandfather. His unique entrance sees him entering to the song "Wallop" by Chas & Dave, wearing a string vest, cutoff jeans and his customary trilby hat. He is a supporter of the London football club Tottenham Hotspur. UFC career Pickett beat Damacio Page in a Bantamweight match up at the Preliminary card for UFC 3 by Unanimous decision. Pickett lost to Urijah Faber at UFC 7 by Unanimous decision, Pickett lost at UFC 13 to Demetrious Johnson by Unanimous decision, Pickett won his next fight at UFC 18 against Valencia by Unanimous decision, Pickett lost his next fight at Fight Night 6 against Antonio Banuelos by Unanimous decision, Pickett lost his next fight at UFC on NSS 1 against Scott Jorgensen by Unanimous decision, Pickett beat Urijah Faber by Unanimous decision at UFC 37, Pickett lost to Joseph Benavidez by Unanimous decision at UFC 42, Pickett beat Michael McDonald by Unanimous decision at UFC 47. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Michael McDonald | Unanimous decision | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Joseph Benavidez | Unanimous decision | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Urijah Faber | Unanimous decision | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Scott Jorgensen | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Antonio Banuelos | Unanimous decision | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Charlie Valencia | Unanimous decision | UFC 18 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Demetrious Johnson | Unanimous decision | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Urijah Faber | Unanimous decision | UFC 7 | November 28, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Damacio Page | Unanimous decision | UFC 3 | November 14, 2012 |align=center| |align=center| |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |}